


Para qué son los amigos

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: En algún punto entre The Secret Service y The Golden Circle.





	Para qué son los amigos

\- Recuérdame por qué no seguimos con mi plan. – Eggsy dejó caer el cargador vacío de su arma y colocó uno nuevo en segundos. – Porque desde aquí es bastante obvio que tu plan apesta. – El video del circuito cerrado transmitiendo en sus lentes le mostraba a dos sujetos acercándose a su posición. Sin perder su cubierta, alzó su arma sobre el borde de la caja tras la que se escondía y disparó. Los dos hombres cayeron uno tras otro y la imagen cambió a los corredores que llevaban a la habitación: otros tres tipos armados iban en camino.

\- Sugiero usar una granada para cubrir tu escape. Tienes el camino libre por la puerta hasta la salida, si crees que aun puedes aceptar mi consejo. – La voz de Merlín sonaba cansada y Eggsy consideró por un momento el disculparse. Escuchó el ruido de pasos acercándose y sacó el encendedor. Esperó diez segundos y lo lanzó justo cuando los tres hombres entraban en la habitación.

\---***---

Eggsy dejó caer la memoria USB sobre el escritorio de Merlín, para luego darle la vuelta y abrir el cajón, de donde tomó la botella de escocés. La abrió y le dio un trago, ignorando el gesto de desagrado del titular interino de Kingsman. 

\- Quédatela. Y asegúrate de conseguirme una nueva igual. – Merlín tomó la memoria y la conectó a su laptop. Abrió los archivos y revisó los contenidos. – Sabes que confío en tus habilidades y en tu criterio, Eggsy, pero también debes entender que no puedo evitar tomar medidas para protegerte, incluso de ti mismo. 

\- A la mierda con eso, Merlín. – Merlín apretó los labios, molesto, pero no dijo nada. – O me dejas hacer las cosas a mi modo o pediré de forma oficial otro manejador y, créeme, estoy hablando muy en serio.

\- Oh, lo sé. Con esa actitud estos últimos meses, no lo dudo ni un poco. – Eggsy le dio otro largo trago a la botella y su mirada se clavó en el hombre frente a él. – No eres el único que la está pasando mal, ¿sabes?, sólo eres quien no sabe manejarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Eggsy se levantó de la silla y echó a andar a la salida. Merlín se quitó los lentes, pasando su mano sobre los ojos, en un gesto de cansancio.

\- Eggsy, lo siento. – La única respuesta que recibió fue el golpe de la puerta cerrándose tras el chico.

 

Tres meses habían pasado desde el día V – desde la muerte de Harry – y aunque Kingsman estaba tratando de mantenerse a flote, no todos habían superado el golpe, aún.

Eggsy había recibido el grado de Galahad y era un agente activo en Kingsman. Entre él y Roxie las misiones más urgentes habían sido cubiertas y poco a poco, habían sido restituidos en sus puestos aquellos agentes que habían pasado los exhaustivos exámenes de confianza que Merlín había implementado. 

La crisis resultante del daño dejado por la operación de Valentine había sido superada a lo largo de esos tres meses, pero el resto de las consecuencias – las heridas emocionales – habían sido dejadas de lado para resolver los asuntos más urgentes.

Merlín entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Eggsy y simpatizaba con el muchacho, pero en su calidad de jefe interino, debía velar por los intereses de la organización y la protección de sus agentes.

Quizá era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y darle un poco de espacio a Eggsy para vivir su duelo en paz. 

Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de hacer eso sin tener que actuar como el jefe y ofrecer su apoyo como el amigo.

Merlín esperaba que la reunión que tendría con las otras organizaciones europeas de Kingsman esa semana resolviera de una vez por todas el asunto sobre nombrar al nuevo Arthur asignado a su oficina y pudiera volver a su trabajo normal. Ser el jefe no era lo suyo.

\---***---

Eggsy entregó su reporte firmado y su equipo y armamento y salió del HQ para ir a casa, el último lugar donde desearía estar en ese momento. Condujo el auto casi por inercia, escuchando la radio sin prestarle atención. Se estacionó frente a la puerta y apagó el auto, mirando la fachada, tratando de ignorar, sin éxito, el dolor en medio de su pecho.

Merlín le había entregado las llaves de la casa de Harry en la avenida Gloucester, luego de decidir que, al no tener herederos directos, él era el indicado para tomar posesión del lugar. Eggsy aceptó sin dudar, pero luego de un par de meses, el estar ahí estaba volviéndose ligeramente insoportable.

Le había comprado a su madre un departamento en los suburbios, para ella y Daisy y pasaba buena parte de sus días libres con ellas, sintiéndose más seguro ahí que en esa casona enorme que se sentía tan vacía y tan llena de recuerdos que parecía nunca dejarían de dolerle.

Salió del auto y abrió la puerta, escuchando los pasos de JB que corría a la puerta a recibirlo. Seguro Rox lo había llevado temprano para que hubiera alguien en casa para recibirlo. Tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y se dejó querer por un rato. Desempacó y luego de darle de comer a JB se dio un baño. Dormiría hasta el día siguiente, agotado luego de cuatro días de mal dormir y su reciente discusión con Merlín.

En el fondo, Eggsy sabía que Merlín solo velaba por los intereses de Kingsman y que su comportamiento no había sido el correcto, pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable y triste todo el tiempo y aunque estar trabajando le mantenía ocupado, su mente y su corazón siempre volvían a ese momento terrible, ocurrido en esa misma casa, tres meses atrás.

Su última conversación con Harry había sido en esa casa, luego de ser echado por Arthur del HQ de Kingsman, al fallar la última prueba para hacerse de la posición de Lancelot. Le había fallado a la única persona que le había dado una segunda oportunidad cuando no esperaba ya ninguna y ni siquiera había podido enmendar la situación o pedir disculpas por sus palabras. 

Harry había ido a esa misión que le había costado la vida, creyendo que Eggsy no había estado a la altura de sus expectativas, de su fe en él. Había salvado al mundo, en parte, para probarle a Harry Hart que no se había equivocado con él. Y había sido gracias a la intervención de Merlín que seguía haciendo honor al legado que Harry había dejado en sus manos por un simple azar del destino.

Salió del baño, envuelto en una bata, considerando si quedarse a cenar en casa o llamar a Roxie para salir por algo. JB estaba cómodamente echado a los pies de su cama, satisfecho luego de haber devorado prácticamente todo lo que Eggsy había puesto en su plato.

Eggsy se dejó caer en la cama, mirando a su alrededor, ignorando las imágenes en su cabeza: Harry haciendo lo mismo que él, tirado en su cama luego del baño, tras volver a casa luego de una misión. 

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomó, dispuesto a rechazar la llamada sin ver quien era, pero el rostro sonriente de Tilde en la pantalla lo hizo dudar. 

Luego de recibir de manos de los reyes suecos una condecoración por haber salvado a su única hija, Eggsy comenzó una relación de amistad con la princesa; relación que – considerando la forma en que se conocieron – se convirtió en un raro noviazgo a distancia, lleno de secrecía, encuentros esporádicos y mentiras por ambas partes.

\- Hola linda. – Trató de que su voz no mostrara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. – Llegué apenas hace unas horas, no iba a llamarte hasta mañana.

\- No podía esperar más, solo quería escuchar tu voz. ¿Todo salió bien? – Eggsy sonrió a su pesar al escucharla. - ¿Crees que podamos vernos pronto?

Eggsy se tomó un momento antes de responder. Suponía que tendría un par de días libres luego de su misión, pero hacer el viaje le tomaría demasiado tiempo y aun había mucho trabajo que hacer. O quizá solo buscaba un pretexto para no verla, al menos no en el estado emocional en que se encontraba.

\- Lo siento linda, pero no lo creo, sabes que no puedo decirte mucho, pero las cosas aun están un poco complicadas por acá. – Se sintió mal al escuchar el suspiro de desilusión del otro lado de la línea. – Prometo que me daré un tiempo en un par de semanas para vernos. 

\- No te preocupes, Eggsy, entiendo perfectamente. Solo promete que tendrás cuidado y que me llamarás tan seguido como te sea posible. – Eggsy se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose terriblemente agotado de repente. Mantener una relación dentro de su línea de trabajo y además con una figura tan pública como Tilde tenía más desventajas que ventajas.

Sin contar que aun no le había contado a Merlín sobre ella. 

\- Perdón linda, pero me estoy cayendo de sueño, ¿puedo llamarte mañana? – JB había saltado a la cama y estaba cómodamente recostado a su lado. – Ah, y espera algo en el correo para ti en los próximos días. – Le había comprado una baratija en un bazar antes de tomar el vuelo a casa, como hacía con su madre y Daisy cada vez que salía de misión. 

\- Muy bien, descansa entonces. Estaré esperando con ansias tu regalo. – Un largo silencio llenó la línea y Eggsy no supo que más decirle o como terminar la llamada. – Te amo Eggsy, no lo olvides. – El tono de colgado siguió a las palabras de Tilde y Eggsy dejó caer el teléfono en algún lugar de la inmensa cama.

Eggsy no estaba seguro de que algún día pudiera decir esas palabras de vuelta, de corazón, y la certeza de ello no le dolía tanto como debería.

Necesitaba dormir, de eso estaba al menos seguro en ese momento. Echó a JB de la cama y puso la alarma en su teléfono para ocho horas después. Se sentía tan cansado que seguramente dormiría un poco más.

Si las pesadillas se lo permitían.

\---***---

Por la tarde del siguiente día, se presentó con Merlín, esperando su siguiente misión. 

\- A partir de este momento, tendrás dos semanas de descanso, completamente desconectado del trabajo. – Merlín le entregó un documento que Eggsy leyó, confundido por sus palabras. – Cuando Lancelot vuelva de su misión, ella también tomará vacaciones. Contamos con personal suficiente para cualquier eventualidad, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- ¿Seguro qué no es una suspensión? Por qué luego de lo de ayer no me sorprendería. – Eggsy firmó el documento que Merlín tomó sin mirar para guardarlo con el resto de los papeles en su escritorio.

\- Si eso es lo que crees, tal vez consideras que te la mereces. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y Eggsy bajó la cabeza un momento después. – Durante esas vacaciones, deberás tomar un par de sesiones con el psicólogo de la organización. 

Eggsy dio un par de pasos alejándose del escritorio, los puños apretados y el gesto desafiante.

\- Eggsy, necesitas hablar con alguien sobre Harry. – Merlín alcanzó a ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Eggsy. – La situación luego del día V era apremiante y siento que no pudiste lidiar con la pérdida de la forma correcta y eso puede ponerte en riesgo durante tus misiones. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien, como tu amigo, no como tu jefe.

Sin decir nada, Eggsy salió de la oficina. Echó a andar por los corredores, la vista nublada por las lágrimas que ahora rodaban libres por sus mejillas.

Merlín no tenía derecho de hablarle sobre Harry. 

Merlín no tenía derecho a juzgar lo que sentía, no tenía derecho a preocuparse por su pena.

No era asunto de nadie el que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos desde esa tarde, meses atrás. 

No era asunto de nadie más que suyo.

 

Antes de salir del HQ, Eggsy agendó una sesión con el doctor Vaughn, quien parecía estar esperando su llamada. Lo vería un par de días después, en el consultorio que tenía en la ciudad, para mantener su relación con Kingsman y sus agentes fuera de sus propios terrenos y darles a sus pacientes la seguridad de que se mantendría la confidencialidad de sus sesiones.

En lugar de dirigirse a su casa, Eggsy decidió pasar esos primeros días de sus vacaciones con su madre, para poder poner su cabeza en orden antes de su cita con el doctor Vaughn. Roxie llegaría para el siguiente fin de semana, así que pasar un par de días sin contacto con la organización le haría bien.

Consideró por un momento el hacerle una visita sorpresa a Tilde, aprovechando sus días libres, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Necesitaba aclarar su situación personal con Merlín y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Llegó a casa de su madre con una maleta donde llevaba el par de cambios de ropa que siempre tenía a su disposición en el HQ, junto con algunas otras cosas básicas. 

Llevó a su madre y a Daisy al cine y a cenar, para compensarlas por su pequeña estadía en su casa. Sabía que Michelle tenía millones de preguntas y que no le haría ninguna, esperando que él decidiera contarle la razón de su visita.

No esperaba que ella le creyera nada de lo que decidiera contarle y apreciaba de corazón su discreción.

 

Su primera cita con el psiquiatra terminó abruptamente con él dejando la consulta apenas media hora después de comenzar. El doctor hizo el recuento de su pasado antes de unirse a Kingsman, el cómo la muerte de su padre había dejado deshecha a su madre hasta el punto de aceptar a Dean como su última esperanza de ser feliz y como su padrastro fue destruyendo una a una sus aspiraciones a una vida mejor.

No necesitaba escuchar de otros lo que él sabía tan bien: que su vida había cambiado por completo luego de conocer a Harry Hart y aceptar su invitación a unirse a Kingsman. Y que por hacer lo que creyó correcto entonces estuvo a punto de perder la mejor oportunidad que la vida le había ofrecido.

Y que la única persona a la que le había importado su futuro y su bienestar había muerto creyendo que se había equivocado con él.

Decidió caminar un rato para calmarse y su primer impulso había sido llamar a Merlín y decirle que nunca volvería, que renunciaba, que no podía seguir llevando un nombre que no merecía.

Escuchó el tono de llamado y colgó en el instante en que Merlín respondió del otro lado de la línea. No podía tomar esa decisión con la rabia quemándole la garganta. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un hombre honorable y leal; un hombre que había prometido proteger a la humanidad con su vida, para honrar la memoria y el legado depositado en sus manos.

Además, ¿qué vida le quedaba si perdía a Kingsman?

 

Se encontró con Brandon y los chicos, a quienes invitó una ronda en el Dark Horse, que ahora era un mejor lugar ya sin la presencia de Dean y sus matones. Los chicos creían que trabajaba como guardaespaldas del dueño de una de las sastrerías de la calle Saville y él les contaba historias – mentiras a medias – de sus aventuras en la seguridad privada

No se quedó por mucho tiempo esa tarde, demasiado malhumorado por su cita con el psiquiatra. Le envió algunos mensajes a Roxie, contándole un poco sobre su mal día. Escribió algo para Tilde, que luego borró sin enviar. No había hablado con ella en días y, luego de su última charla, quizá era lo mejor.

Se sintió miserable todo el día y decidió que no era justo para su madre tener que lidiar con su mal humor. Aprovechó que no estaban en casa para tomar sus cosas y volver a la ciudad. Dejó a JB con ellas, junto con algo de dinero y una nota despidiéndose y disculpándose.

Llegó a casa y nada más entrar, sintió que algo era diferente. Sacó su arma y avanzó en silencio, listo para liquidar al idiota que se había atrevido a entrar. Llegó hasta la cocina, con el arma por delante, para encontrarse a Merlín rebanando papas como si nada.

\- Recuérdame conectar tu teléfono con la alarma. Debí hacerlo cuando te mudaste, pero creo que se me pasó en medio de todo el trabajo que conlleva llevar esta condenada organización. – Merlín tomó las papas rebanadas y las puso a freír sobre la estufa, junta a la sartén donde preparaba pescado. – Creí que llegarías más temprano, así que me tomé la libertad de abrir con mi propia llave, la que te devolveré si así lo deseas.

Sin responder, Eggsy sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador y le entregó una abierta, que Merlín agradeció con una sonrisa. Puso un par de manteles en la barra de la cocina, considerando que no era necesario usar el comedor solo para ellos dos.

\- El doctor Vaughn me llamó para avisarme que habías abandonado su consulta y luego me marcaste y colgaste, así que consideré necesario hacerte una visita para ver cómo te sentías. – Eggsy se quedó quieto en el extremo opuesto de la cocina, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mordiéndose los labios, incómodo con la situación.

\- En unos días enviarán a quien será nuestro nuevo Arthur y podré finalmente volver a ser solo un empleado más, algo que creo nos hará felices a todos. – Abrió los estantes sacando moldes donde poner las papas y el pescado, moviéndose por la cocina como si fuera habitual para él estar ahí. Eggsy cayó en cuenta entonces de cuán cercana debió haber sido la relación entre Harry y Merlín y que su muerte quizá le había dolido tanto o más que a él.

Maldijo entre dientes por su falta de tacto, por su actitud y su comportamiento grosero para con quien se había convertido en su protector los pasados meses. 

Salió de la cocina y bajó a la cava. Encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a la cocina sonriendo, esperando que la botella que llevaba en sus manos sirviera como disculpa.

Puso la botella de escocés frente a Merlín quien soltó una gran carcajada, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. El peso de ese día finalmente venció a Eggsy y comenzó a sollozar sin poder contenerse entre los fuertes brazos de Merlín, a quien pareció no importarle el inesperado exabrupto.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que un ligero olor a quemado atrajo su atención. Merlín apagó la estufa, a tiempo apenas para salvar las papas fritas. Eggsy lo miró apenado, los ojos hinchados por el llanto, con una sonrisa tentativa en los labios. Merlín se le acercó y lo besó suavemente en la frente.

\- Todo perdonado, ¿de acuerdo? Comamos ahora, antes de que realmente agarren el sabor a quemado. – Se sentaron a la mesa y pasaron buena parte de esa noche hablando de Harry.

\---***---

Eggsy volvió al trabajo, con una actitud diferente. Ahora tenía citas semanales con el doctor Vaughn y la casa en que vivía ya no era un recordatorio permanente de algo que había perdido, sino un recordatorio de lo que había tenido.

El nuevo Arthur había tomado posesión y Galahad y Lancelot se convirtieron, junto a Percival, en los agentes titulares de la organización, encargados de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

Eggsy había archivado las portadas de The Sun que conmemoraban las misiones de Harry y ahora eran sus portadas las que comenzaban a llenar las paredes de la pequeña oficina en su casa.

Todo iba bien para Eggsy y Kingsman, cuando llegó esa misión en Turquía.

 

La inteligencia turca había hecho llegar a Interpol el reporte de un grupo de choque asentado en su capital, que había atacado algunos puntos de interés, como las embajadas británicas y estadounidenses y algunos centros de apoyo a migrantes.

Kingsman había adquirido esa información de su contacto con Interpol, junto con una discreta solicitud de ayuda y Arthur había decidido que sería su oficina quien se hiciera cargo de la misión, para poder probar al resto de la organización europea que estaban de vuelta.

Lancelot, Galahad y Percival fueron enviados en grupos separados, para infiltrar, contener y destruir al grupo terrorista antes de lo que se esperaba, fuera su gran ataque final: un albergue-hospital en la frontera turca con Siria, protegido por las Naciones Unidas.

Percival y su equipo le habían enviado a Merlín los planos de la base militar del grupo, luego de atrapar a uno de sus contratistas. El equipo de Lancelot tenía bajo protección constante el albergue, que había sido evacuado casi en su totalidad, dejando solo un pequeño grupo de trabajadores para mantener la apariencia de estar en servicio. 

La misión de Galahad y su equipo sería atrapar a los terroristas durante su ataque al lugar, mientras Percival y los suyos tomaban la base militar para desmantelar la operación.

Todo lucía bien en el papel y durante los primeros minutos de la misión, hasta ese momento en que un par de ambulancias llegaron al lugar con media docena de inmigrantes heridos que habían sido emboscados en la frontera unas horas antes. El personal que aun quedaba en el lugar no era suficiente para enfrentar la crisis y Merlín tuvo que aprobar el regreso de algunos médicos y enfermeros para preparar a los heridos para ser evacuados a una posición segura tan pronto fuera posible. 

Lancelot y un par de sus agentes mantenían el perímetro vigilado, mientras el resto apoyaba al staff médico en la preparación para una inminente evacuación.

Galahad y los tres agentes que conformaban su equipo seguían el convoy que se acercaba al refugio, esperando el momento exacto para entrar en acción. Aun con la situación en el albergue, la operación de contención parecía ir conforme a lo acordado, pero el sexto sentido de Galahad le decía que había algo que no se sentía bien.

\- Merlín, ¿puedes hacer una revisión térmica del albergue y sus alrededores? – Luego de lo que pareció un largo minuto, una voz que no era la de Merlín, respondió a su llamado. 

\- Cuando Lancelot tomo posición, se hizo un mapeo del lugar y no encontramos nada de interés, Galahad. Bors aquí, Merlín está recibiendo a un grupo de nuevos reclutas de momento y yo seré quien trabaje con ustedes. – Eggsy sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse.

\- Revisa de nuevo, ahora. – Eggsy esperaba que el tono de su voz transmitiera su urgencia y alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del teclado del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Mierda! – La voz de Bors confirmó sus sospechas y Eggsy decidió adelantarse al convoy, dejando al resto de su equipo siguiéndolo, luego de informarles de un ligero cambio de planes.

\- Hay explosivos en la bodega del albergue, una cantidad considerable. No estaban ahí antes, no entiendo como…

\- Quizá la gente en esas ambulancias no eran lo que decían ser o nuestros amigos decidieron aprovechar la distracción para preparar el lugar antes de que llegaran la caballería pesada. – Eggsy trabaja en un plan de acción, mientras se acercaba al lugar. – Revisa si hay los explosivos cuentan con detonadores inalámbricos cuya señal podamos hackear. ¡Rápido!

\- Lancelot, necesito que ubiques a todas y cada una de las personas que llegaron en las ambulancias, heridos y personal médico. Alguien acaba de colocar explosivos en el lugar. – Lancelot respondió con un ok por texto, quizá para evitar dar demasiada información si lo hacía en voz alta. – Estoy a cinco minutos del lugar, el convoy llegará en diez o un poco menos.

Un par de minutos después se encontró con los agentes que vigilaban el perímetro, a quienes reasignó en la zona aledaña a la bodega, donde vieron a un par de hombres fuertemente armados, vigilando la puerta.

\- Galahad. - Bors sonaba preocupado. – No encontramos señal alguna que podamos controlar desde acá, solo una fuerte señal de radio análoga que sale de la bodega. – Eggsy maldijo entre dientes. Toda la tecnología de Kingsman no iba a ayudarlos esta vez.

\- ¿Tenemos algún dron armado que pueda atacar al convoy antes de que llegué acá? Sería de mucha ayuda no tener que preocuparnos por elementos a pie que apoyen el ataque. – Más tecleo del otro lado de la línea. 

\- El más cercano está a doce minutos de tu posición, Galahad, lo siento. – Eggsy cortó la comunicación con el HQ, la frustración a punto de paralizarlo. Llamó a Lancelot, esperando tener algo de información desde el interior del albergue.

\- Galahad. – La voz de Roxie sonaba alterada y Eggsy sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. – Estoy encerrada con los heridos y médicos en el sótano del albergue. Seis terroristas se infiltraron en el grupo que llegó en las ambulancias, tomaron la oficina principal hace unos minutos. Gracias a tu aviso, logramos poner a la gente a salvo, pero mi equipo y yo no podemos arriesgarnos a salir y atacar para no poner en riesgo a los civiles. Eggsy, no sé qué más hacer. 

\- Mantenlos a salvo, Rox. 

\- Eggsy, ¿tienes un plan? – Eggsy se mordió los labios, considerando todas sus opciones.

\- No, Rox, pero dime, ¿cuándo me ha detenido eso, uh? – La risa nerviosa de Roxie llenó la línea.

\- Ten cuidado, Eggsy. 

\- Tu también.

Eggsy dio unos pasos, alejándose de los agentes que mantenían vigilada la bodega. Seis hombres armados en el albergue, dos afuera, una bomba que no podía desarmar a distancia y al menos una veintena de civiles en peligro.

\- Bors, necesito a Merlín en la línea, ¡ahora! – Mientras esperaba a Merlín, Eggsy contactó a Percival, contándole la situación, pidiéndolo buscar en la base algo que pudiera ayudarles a detener la detonación. Verificó la posición del convoy con su propio equipo y ordenó detenerlos de inmediato, evitando que hicieran contacto con la gente en el albergue, esperando que eso les comprara algo de tiempo. 

Necesitaban asegurar la bodega primero, y esperar que el resto de su equipo los alcanzara luego de detener el convoy para contener a los elementos enemigos en el albergue.

Y desarmar la bomba antes de que quienquiera que fuera que tenía el detonador de radio la hiciera volar.

Envió a sus dos hombres al albergue, con órdenes de disparar primero y preguntar después. Un par de granadas harían suficiente daño y les darían ventaja para que pudieran recuperar la posición. La prioridad era buscar el detonador.

\- Rox, ¿qué tan segura es la estructura allá abajo? ¿Crees que puedan resistir una explosión de nuestras granadas? – Roxie respondió de forma negativa, pero con una buena noticia: había un túnel improvisado que llevaba hasta un pequeño establo donde guardaban algunos vehículos, un poco alejado del albergue y que había sido construido como vía de escape en caso de alguna redada. Lo habían revisado y estaban considerando sacar a los civiles por ahí y tomar los vehículos para escapar. Los terroristas parecían desconocer su existencia y el lugar no estaba vigilado. Eggsy aprobó la idea. Sería mucho menor la presión si sabía que no habría civiles en las inmediaciones si había lucha o, en el peor de los casos, no pudieran desarmar la bomba.

\- Galahad, el convoy ha sido asegurado. – Más buenas noticias. – Dos agentes van en camino para apoyarte. – Eggsy agradeció la ayuda y preparó a sus hombres para coordinar el ataque al edificio principal.

\- Galahad – Percival se comunicaba y Eggsy esperaba más buenas noticias. – No tenemos acceso al detonador desde nuestra posición. Esta gente realmente tomó sus precauciones y decidieron preparar los explosivos a la antigua, sin ningún componente de nueva tecnología. El detonador es de corto alcance y quien lo porta debe encontrarse en el lugar. – Eggsy no dejó que las noticias lo desalentaran. – No pude obtener informes más específicos sobre el sujeto en cuestión.

\- Percival, solicita apoyo médico y de traslado y envíalo, necesitamos poner a salvo a los civiles heridos que fueron evacuados. – Ahora que ya tenía los cabos sueltos asegurados, Eggsy podía concentrarse en los explosivos.

Contactó a sus hombres y les dio la señal de ataque. Las granadas cimbraron el lugar y los hombres en la bodega reaccionaron al estallido. Eggsy aprovechó su distracción y los liquidó antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Entró a la bodega, buscando los explosivos. Escuchó la detonación antes de ver al hombre que protegía la bomba y disparó por puro instinto. Vio al hombre caer, apretando el detonador antes de perder el sentido. Echó a correr hacía el montón de paquetes de C4 apilados en medio del lugar, notando el reloj que marcaba cuatro minutos y medio, en su inexorable camino hacia atrás. Agradeció el que el hombre tomara la precaución de darse tiempo para huir luego de armar la bomba. 

Sintió calor en su costado derecho y se dio cuenta de que la bala había traspasado la coraza de kevlar de su uniforme. Observó el arma, un rifle especial con balas expansivas de alto calibre capaces de penetrar cualquier armadura. 

Tres minutos con cincuenta segundos.

\- Galahad, muéstrame la bomba. – La voz de Merlín en sus oídos sonaba urgente y Eggsy se hincó frente a los explosivos, esperando instrucciones. 

\- Vaya que esta cosa es vieja. – Eggsy rio aliviado al escuchar el tono en la voz de Merlín. – Corta los cables en este orden: rojo, verde, naranja. – Eggsy sacó su navaja y cortó el primer cable con unos dedos temblorosos. La pérdida de sangre estaba afectando su coordinación y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. – Eggsy, ¿estás bien? 

\- Balas de .45, punta especial para atravesar kevlar. – Cortó el segundo cable con el reloj marcando dos minutos con veinticinco segundos. – Ojalá hubieran mantenido la tecnología fuera de sus armas también. – Cortó el último cable y el reloj siguió la cuenta regresiva. - ¿Merlín?

\- El botón a la derecha del reloj, ¿lo ves? – Eggsy parpadeó un par de veces, buscando enfocar su mirada. – Apágalo y arranca el reloj del ensamble, ¡ahora!

Apagó el switch y arrancó el reloj, que finalmente se detuvo al minuto con doce segundos. 

\- Aléjate del lugar lo más que puedas, Eggsy, no puedo asegurar desde aquí que no haya algún detonador de respaldo. 

Eggsy dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero no fue muy lejos. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, arrastrándose un par de metros más.

\- Me temó que no podré obedecer esta vez, Merlín. – Trabajosamente sacó el kit de primeros auxilios de su chaleco y cubrió como pudo la herida en su costado. – Dime que la bomba no va a explotar y con eso me daré por satisfecho. 

Un largo silencio llenó la línea. A lo lejos escuchó motores y disparos, confiando en que fueran sus hombres llegando al lugar y no otro equipo de ataque enemigo.

\- Parece que lograste desarmarla por completo, Eggsy. – Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado.

\- Nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo en una misión, bastardo escocés de mierda. – El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó su garganta y giró la cabeza para escupir. – Tratar con otras personas me desconcentra. 

\- Eggsy, la ayuda va en camino, mantente despierto. – Escuchaba la voz de Merlín como un eco y no podía decir con certeza si tenía los ojos abiertos o no.

\- Gracias por todo, Merlín. Lo digo en serio.

\- Eres un idiota si crees que voy a perderte a ti también, imagina lo que le hará a mi reputación si pierdo a dos Galahad en tan poco tiempo. – Eggsy trató de reír, pero la sangre en su garganta comenzó a ahogarlo.

\- Eggsy, ¡Eggsy!

\---***---

Eggsy abrió los ojos y una punzada de dolor le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Quizá sería mejor seguir muerto, pensó.

\- Lancelot, llama a Michelle Unwin, el chico acaba de despertar. – Escuchó a Merlín hablar y luego sintió su mano apretando la suya. 

\- Vaya que te importa tu reputación. – Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz, buscando enfocar al hombre sonriendo frente a él. 

\- No podía darme el lujo de perderte, eres uno de mis dos mejores agentes, he invertido mucho tiempo y mucho whisky del caro en ti. – La sonrisa de Merlín iluminó su rostro, que lucía algo cansado.

\- ¿Roxie y los civiles lograron escapar a salvo? – Merlín asintió y Eggsy suspiro aliviado.

\- La bala atravesó justo bajo tus pulmones, sin dañar algún órgano, pero tuviste hemorragia interna y perdiste mucha sangre. El chaleco desvió parte de la potencia de la bala, pero alcanzó a hacer daño. La agregamos a nuestra base de datos y mejoraremos las armaduras para evitar alguna situación similar en el futuro.

\- Siento que soy el conejillo de indias perfecto para tu equipo de desarrollo. Todas las cosas raras me pasan a mí. - Merlín soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Bueno, si escucharas con más atención y obedecieras órdenes como el resto de tus compañeros… - Una enfermera entró para revisarlo y Merlín se apartó un poco, dándole espacio.

\- Puedes esperar sentado, un agente Galahad nunca será como el resto de tus agentes, ¿o sí? – Merlín sonrió con melancolía y Eggsy sintió las lágrimas llenado sus ojos. 

\- Harry no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor para llevar su nombre, Eggsy. Estoy seguro de que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti. 

\- Y yo quisiera que con eso me bastara, pero... – El teléfono de Eggsy sonó y el sonriente rostro de Tilde llenó la pantalla. Eggsy lo dejó sonar, mirando de reojo la reacción de Merlín.

\- Sobre este asunto en particular solo voy a decir dos cosas: una, no es mi asunto; dos, el que ella tenga una idea de a que te dedicas no infiere que sea parte de la organización, así que confío en tu discreción sobre lo que puedes decir y lo que no.- Eggsy asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ahora, como amigo, lo siento, pero ¿es esto real o sólo es algo a que aferrarte porqué perdiste lo que realmente te importaba? – Los ojos de Eggsy se clavaron en Merlín, quien lo miraba con gesto serio. – Y no pretendas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No digo que este mal buscar algo fuera de Kingsman, pero quisiera saber si estás realmente listo para estar con alguien más cuando tu corazón aun le pertenece a otra persona.

\- Harry… - Eggsy tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y Merlín apretó su mano, ofreciéndole algo de confort. - ¿Dejará de doler, algún día?

\- Eventualmente, espero. Pero preferiría que no tomaras una decisión precipitada de la que luego pudieras arrepentirte solo porque es más fácil negar tus sentimientos que enfrentarlos. Además, está el hecho de que salir con alguien tan público como un miembro de la realeza europea no se lleva muy bien con tu carrera y el solo pensar que en algún momento en el futuro tengas que decidir entre tu vida personal y Kingsman está provocándome úlceras, solo para que lo sepas.

\- Solo muerto dejaría de ser Galahad, Merlín, eso lo sé, así que deja de preocuparte. Algo pensaremos, tu y yo, cuando y sí llega el momento. – La voz de Michelle preguntando por su hijo interrumpió la conversación y Merlín se despidió de Eggsy para dejarlo bajo los cuidados de su madre.

 

Solo por precaución y porque era desconfiado por naturaleza, colocó vigilancia especial sobre la princesa Tilde. Quizá las cosas no pasarían a mayores y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Además, ¿quién puede saber que le depara el futuro?


End file.
